Es hielo abrasador, es fuego helado
by Lollipop87
Summary: Conjunto de OneShots, Viñetas y Drabbles entorno a Hans y Elsa. Canon, AU, What if?..."Éste es el niño Amor, éste es su abismo. ¿Mirad cuál amistad tendrá con nada el que en todo es contrario de sí mismo?"- Sparring- Modern AU/OoC
1. Neko-chan!

¿Lolli, por qué haces cosas impulsivas?

No lo sé, sólo lo hago y después digo "¡oh la cagué!" y luego digo "pues meh"

* * *

 **Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney... aunque yo quisiera algún indicio de Helsa en Frozen 2 eso solo les concierne a ellos**

* * *

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Modern AU**

 **OneShot**

* * *

 **Neko-chan!**

.

.

.

 _¡Hola! Estas llamando al teléfono de Anna Rohde, por el momento no puedo atender, creo que es obvio jeje, deja tu mensaje y humm bueno si recuerdo cómo usar el buzón de voz te llamo_

-¡Maldición!-Exclamó frustrado lanzando su teléfono al sofá de su departamento.

Pasó ambas manos por su cabello rojizo y gruñó, en cuanto viera a Anna la colgaría del par de sus estúpidas trenzas. Sintió algo suave acariciarle la muñeca y saltó asustado.

Todo había empezado por culpa de cierta rubia rojiza hiperactiva.

* * *

-¡Hola!-La chillona voz de su prima menor lo interrumpió de su lectura, subió sus ojos sin mucho interés-¿Qué lees?

- _Fenomenología del espíritu_ -Murmuro entre dientes, no esperaba que su prima hubiera escuchado siquiera el nombre de Hegel

-Sí, bueno-Dijo bailoteando a su alrededor-¿Ya te dije que eres mi primo favorito?

Suspiró cerrando su libro, era más que seguro que por hoy no volvería a su lectura.

-¿Qué quieres mocosa?-Dijo mirándola inquisitivamente mientras ella tomaba asiento junto a él moviendo su mochila.

-¿Yo? pff nada-Dijo con el tono que creía que sonaba convincente-¿Quieres un café?

Lo pensó por unos momentos, en serio se le antojaba el sabor de la bebida, pero temía que decir si le trajera consecuencias, con Anna nunca se sabía. Pero era un café gratis después de todo.

-Bien, después veré que tramas-Dijo él tomando su mochila, y caminando hacia el lugar mencionado.

-Ay, tú nunca confías en nadie-Murmuró la pelirroja antes de acomodar su bolso de _Hello Kitty_ que utilizaba como mochila de la universidad y seguirlo.

Siguieron andando mientras que Anna parloteaba sin cesar y el musitaba unos "uhm" y "ajás" hasta que de repente ella paro en seco. Volteó a verla y pudo observar como su prima miraba hacia un pequeño callejón

-¿Qué estás viendo? Muévete, no tengo todo el día-Dijo él un tanto irritado.

Pero Anna lejos de ponerle atención o seguir sus órdenes se adentró en el callejón, el frunció el ceño y la siguió y entonces vio una caja de cartón pequeña en el piso.

-Oh aquí sigue-Murmuró suavemente antes de agacharse a la caja y sacar algo de ahí.

El abrió los ojos levemente al ver lo que su prima recogió.

Un gato de pelaje blanco y ojos azules le miró.

-Anna-Dijo seriamente sospechando porque le había llevado hasta ahí.

-Hans te presento a Nieve, Nieve te presento a Hans-Dijo la chica ignorando como el pelirrojo la asesinaba con la mirada.

-Anna, no puedes tener gatos en tu dormitorio de la escuela-Regañó él, probablemente le pediría que la ayudase a convencer al monitor de su piso para tenerlo.

La pecosa suspiró tristemente.

-Lo sé, no me dejaron llevarlo hasta ahí-Hizo un pequeño puchero, pero luego recompuso tu cara-Pero supe que en el edificio donde vives si puedes tener mascotas-Dijo sonrientemente, el pelirrojo se quedó estupefacto un segundo antes de entender lo que pasaba ahí.

-¡Ah no! ¡Claro que no!-Gruñó él.

Pero claro que Anna tenía su plan bien preparado, malabareó con el minino y busco algo en los bolsillos de sus jeans, saco su teléfono y busco algo en él mostrándole un video de su actitud en la última fiesta a la que habían asistido.

-Bien-Dijo ella con una mirada determinada-Si no lo aceptas le mostrare esto a tu padre-En buen momento se le ocurría usar el cerebro a esa mujer.

-Bien-Gruñó él-Supongo que Nieve y yo pasaremos tiempo juntos-Le arrebató al gato de las manos la chica sonrió aliviada.

-Gracias-Luego pareció recordar algo y buscó en su bolso, sacó un pequeño collar azul con una cascabel dorado.-Ponle esto-Ordenó-No quiero que se pierda.

El pelirrojo tomo de mala gana el collar y dejó a Anna ahí en el callejón.

No debería dejarse comprar por un simple café, aún por una "ingenua" persona como Anna.

* * *

Era tarde y picaba unos vegetales, el vivir solo significaba tener que hacer las cosas por su cuenta, lavar, cocinar, limpiar. Pero lo prefería mil veces a tener que pasar más tiempo con sus hermanos mayores, vació todo lo que había cortado en la ensaladera que tenía y se disponía a hacer el aderezo cuando sintió algo restregarse contra sus piernas y miró hacia abajo, el gato que había traído consigo lo estaba fastidiando desde que llegaron, se le restregaba a cada rato y hacía ese ronroneo que ya lo fastidiaba.

Esta vez el minino al darse cuenta de que había llamado su atención comenzó a maullar y le miró con sus grandes ojos azules, por alguna extraña razón sintió una extraña presión en el pecho, pero todo eso desapareció cuando el gato maulló aún más fuerte. Seguro tenía hambre, Anna ni siquiera se había molestado en pensar eso, le había hablado en ese tiempo quejándose del animal y su prima simplemente le colgó y no volvió a contestar sus llamadas, suspiró y sacó una lata de atún porque a decir verdad fuera de lo que había visto en la televisión ni siquiera sabía que comían.

Estudió un poco más y aquel maldito animal lo comenzaba exasperar al volver a invadir su espacio personal, pues lo quiso acompañar siempre, inclusive cuando fue al baño y eso le incomodaba en demasía.

Entonces pasó.

Se cepillaba los dientes, tenía su ropa para dormir puesta y escucho un ruido en su habitación, suspiró frustrado, y botando el cepillo de dientes para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Oye tu estúpido gato…-Lo demás quedo atorado en su garganta al ver lo que paso.

El gato se paró en frente de la ventana recibiendo la luz que la luna llena otorgaba ese día y entonces, el pequeño minino paso por una metamorfosis, fue testigo de como poco a poco las extremidades del animal se convertían en manos y piernas… humanas, si, humanas y ¡oh santo cielo! (¡Maldita escuela católica en la que había estado!) ¡Era una chica! Si, una chica de piel nívea, cabello platinado cayendo en ondas por su espalda y grandes ojos azules, lo único que conservaba de su anterior forma eran aquellas orejas de gato y esa cola blanca que se movía libremente. En cuanto lo vio sonrió y saltó hacia él tirándolos a ambos al suelo.

-¿Q-qué…-Fue lo único que él pudo decir, aun en shock por lo que había presenciado. Bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con ese par zafiro que le miraban con curiosidad, la chica sonrió y movió su cabeza hacia un lado cerrando los ojos y haciendo sonar el collar del cascabel que le había puesto hacía unas horas.

-Nyaaan-Exclamó la chica suavemente con las mejillas arreboladas y acercando su rostro el de él para hacerle mimos gatunos.

El solo tragó saliva totalmente sonrojado, pues la querida mascota estaba completamente desnuda, algo normal para un animal, pero, una persona era algo muy distinto, estaba estupefacto y trataba de encontrar una razón lógica para todo eso, pero él hecho de tener a la pequeña gatita encima de él, poder oler el dulce aroma que emanaba y sentir su calor no le permitía pensar en nada.

Cuando Anna le pedía un favor siempre estaba en peligro su persona física y mentalmente.

.

.

.

* * *

Para quienes no lo sepan _Fenomenología del espíritu_ es un libro del filosofo Hegel (muy famoso en su campo), super complicado de entender mas para mi que apenas puedo comprender la diferencias entre objetos, cosas ideales y valores desde el punto de vista ontológico :v

* * *

 **Hi!**

Bien con esto me uno a las escritoras que tiene su sección en ff acerca de esta adorable parejita asi que... ¡Borrachera y fiesta gorda en mi casa! ¿Cómo es eso? Pues hay mucho alcohol y hay mucha comida, de la de verdad, no botana y probablemente atolito de chocolate :3 ... o al menos son así las que hago yo.

Entre otras cosas, el título de esta sección es un fragmento de un poema de Francisco de Quevedo, así como lo del summary entre comillas.

La idea me estaba rondando en la cabeza pero no me atreví hasta que se me ocurrió esta historia (aunque estaba escribiendo lo del reto de Mundo Frozen jeje, la musa no me dejó y tuve que escribirlo), no tiene nada de romántico... pero hasta yo quisiera mi neko-chan. Obviamente esto nació despues de leer y ver varios mangas y anime shojos (no muchos, solo varios) y también un poco de escuchar la canción que hicieron con **GUMI ¡La intrépida gata que se enamoró!** No tiene mucho que ver la canción pero se parecen en ciertos puntos, si alguien gusta oírla esta en youtube, tanto en japonés como en español (recomiendo la de Kei-chan, aunque no sé realmente si hay más versiones... y en japonés chequen que si sea esa, porque hay un vídeo que es de otra canción pero tiene ese nombre ._.)

Está raro, pero no sé, se me antojó hacerlo así jaja, pensé seriamente si podía cambiarlo con Elsa siendo la humana y Hans un gato o un zorro herido (por obvias razones), como sea al releerlo pensé que era algo zoofilico pero meh.

Si alguien gusta puede dejar un review o hacer una crítica, no muerdo, digo es imposible hacerlo de forma cibernética hasta donde sé.

Bueno ¡buen fin de semana!

 **Bye! bye!**


	2. Secreto a voces

**Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney... aunque yo quisiera algún indicio de Helsa en Frozen 2 eso solo les concierne a ellos**

* * *

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Canon AU**

 **1000 palabras exactas (¿Eso es una viñeta o un One Shot?)**

* * *

 **Secreto a voces**

.

.

.

La rubia estaba vacía por dentro, apenas si parpadeo cuando las sirvientas la prepararon y la vistieron, se sentía tan vacía, tan destrozada.

"Es por el bien de Arendelle" _._ Se recordó así misma cuando sentía sus ojos aguarse.

Sus padres habían muerto tres años atrás, en un trágico accidente, se sintió tan desecha, pero se recordó a sí misma que tenía que ser fuerte, por ella, por Anna y por su pueblo. Ah, pero que cruel era el destino, no sólo la quería ver sufrir por la pérdida de sus padres y su poco contacto con su hermana a causa de sus poderes, no parecía suficiente, ahora, gracias a distintas traiciones en el reino, ella se veía obligada a contraer matrimonio. Inhaló profundamente, unos nudillos llamaron a su puerta.

-Adelante-Habló, tratando de mantener firmeza en su voz. Kai, uno de los más fieles sirvientes entró.

-Su Alteza ¿necesita algo?- Preguntó mirándola con pesar, bien sabía él que ella no estaba para nada feliz con el matrimonio.

-Si-Dijo juntando sus manos enguantadas-Necesito que traiga al Almirante Westergard, por favor-Sus últimas palabras sonaron suplicante, el mayordomo abrió levemente los ojos.

-¿Esta segura Princesa?-La relación que sostenía la princesa con el Almirante de Arendelle era un secreto a voces de todos en el castillo, incluyendo a la princesa menor.

-Hágalo-Dijo con la voz quebrada.-Necesito hablar con él-Pidió con los ojos vidriosos.

El mayordomo asintió y salió de la habitación.

* * *

El Almirante Westergard se hallaba pensativo, desde uno de los ventanales del castillo podía ver el mar, y le dolía, le recordaba tanto los bellos ojos de la Princesa, suspiró e inconscientemente apretó la pequeña bolsa que tenía dentro de su chaqueta.

-Oye tú-Escuchó una vocecilla femenina detrás de sí que reconoció de inmediato-, quiero decir, usted, es el Almirante Hans Westergard ¿cierto?-Preguntó la princesa y él se contuvo de rodar sus ojos ¿Cuántas veces no había estado espiándolos a él y a Elsa?

-Así es Alteza-Dijo ofreciendo una ligera reverencia-¿me requiere para algo en especial?

Antes de que hablara la jovencita pudo ver a unos guardias del reino del futuro esposo de Elsa, por lo que se acercó más a él, moviendo con ello la falda de su vestido verde.

-¿No piensa hacer nada para detener esto?-Susurró ella, y pudo ver preocupación y reproche mezclados en su mirada-Elsa no merece esto.

No, no lo merecía, pero era necesario, Arendelle quedaría en la ruina si ese matrimonio no se llevaba a cabo. Lo sabía, por eso no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo.

-Princesa verá,-Dijo él hablando tan bajo como ella-una persona en la posición de su hermana, debe hacer, lo que debe hacer.

-¡Pero no es justo!-Dijo la princesa subiendo un poco de tono, pero percatándose de inmediato-Quiero decir-Habló mas tranquilamente-, no lo es si usted y ella-No completó lo que iba a decir.

-Me temo que no se de lo que habla-Dijo él, dando por terminada la conversación. Vio enfado en la mirada azulina y se contuvo de suspirar, temía que si le contaba a la menor de las hermanas el plan se arruinaría.

-Si esa es su última palabra, me ha decepcionado, creí que era un hombre muy listo y que no se daba por vencido-Dijo ella conteniendo la ira y las ganas de golpearlo.-Con permiso.

Hans la vio desaparecer, era sorprendente que aún a pesar de todo, la Princesa siguiera apreciando a su hermana, que inclusive a ella le preocupaba la situación.

-Disculpe Almirante ¿Podría acompañarme?-El mayordomo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

* * *

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y supo que era él, inclusive Anna tocaba antes de entrar. Volteó y lo vio ahí, siempre con su uniforme pulcro, lo portaba con orgullo, si tan solo Arendelle no estuviera en desgracia la boda se llevaría a cabo con él y no con aquel horrible hombre.

Desesperada, corrió hacia él y le abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, sintió como los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo la rodeaban, subió su mirada mostrando finalmente su nerviosismo.

-No quiero hacerlo-Dijo mirando aquellos orbes esmeralda.

-Lo sé hermosa, pero sabes bien el plan, lo necesitamos-Dijo él acariciando su mejilla.

Ella asintió con desánimo y él acunó su rostro, posando sus labios sobre los de ella y la besó con gran pasión, robándole el aliento.

-Te amo-Susurró roncamente.

-Te amo-Respondió ella en un suspiro.

Él saco la bolsa de su chaqueta y la entregó a la Princesa.

-Una hoja en el té, todos los días-Dijo él seriamente-Nadie lo notará hasta que sea muy tarde, así no te tocará y tampoco tendrá energía para sospechar nada.

-Pero ¿si intenta algo?-Preguntó nerviosa, no había fallas en el plan como lo había elaborado el pelirrojo, pero aun así prefería tener sus precauciones.

-Bueno-Comenzó él tomando una de sus manos enguantadas-, siempre tenemos el plan B-Posó sus labios sobre los nudillos.

La rubia asintió, el pelirrojo apreció mejor a la Princesa y dentro de unas horas Reina también era increíblemente bella con su cabello rubio platinado recogido en un elaborado moño, pasó su mirada sobre la clavícula descubierta y la vista que daba el escote del vestido, besó suavemente su cuello oliéndola fragancia floral y haciéndola suspirar su nombre, quería continuar, pero no había tiempo y no era el momento, otro día tal vez, como ya lo habían hecho anteriormente. Se separó lentamente de ella. La boda además serviría para encubrir el embarazo de la Princesa de lo que solo ellos, además del médico real eran conocedores.

Podrían haber pasado minutos o tal vez horas, hasta que las campanadas los interrumpieron. Hans la soltó, sintiendo un hormigueo en los brazos y una opresión en el pecho que le suplicaba volver a ella, le dio una ligera reverencia, más por ironía que nada y salió de la habitación.

Un mes después las campanas volvieron a sonar anunciando la repentina muerte del Rey causado por un padecimiento del corazón. Pero la joven viuda no derramó ni una sola lágrima, eran más evidentes las miradas furtivas que compartía con el Almirante Westergard.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hi!**

Conejitos ¿cómo están? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Disfrutaron sus vacaciones?

No sé de donde salió esto pero cuando la musa vino yo no le pude decir no, me encantó a decir verdad.

Como algunos se habrán dado cuenta tomé un poco de las primeras ideas para Frozen, el que Hans iba a ser un Almirante de Arendelle y que bueno también la otra donde descongelaría el corazón de Elsa. Espero no haberlos confundido.

Gracias a las personitas hermosas que dejaron reviews en el OneShot anterior a la querida _A Frozen Fan_ (Tú eres la senpai del Helsa), a _Aliniss_ (quién también tiene su sección de historias Helsa... que aún no he comentado jojo ¡prometo hacerlo!), a _marceline. ravenclaw_ (¿el marceline es por HDA?) y a _Pazhita714_ (otra chica con su sección de Helsa). A quienes no les he respondido perdon, es que ando en finales de trimestre D:

Y finalmente, algo que encontré en youtube y les diría que si tienen tiempo busquen: _Bruno Eh? Ah, Sou / ¿Qué? Ah, si_ (Por favor si alguien esta acompañándoles usen audífonos). Luego vienen y me dicen porque creen que les dije que la buscarán.

Me voy, ¡feliz semana!

 **Bye! bye!**


	3. Olvida la amargura

**Frozen ni Brave me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** Esto ni siquiera debería de llamarse Helsa XD, ¿Ranma AU?, OoC... ¿Qué diablos acabo de escribir?

Drabble (superó las quinientas palabras pero, no creo que cuente como viñeta)

* * *

 **Olvida la amargura**

.

.

.

Sintió el agua fría caerle encima y se quedó en shock.

 _No por favor ¡Maldición!_

Miró sus manos volverse más pequeñas y delicadas al igual que los brazo

 _¡No! ¡No!_

Echó a correr desesperado esta vez aferrando el pantalón escolar debido a que ahora le quedaba grande. Miró por las ventanas del edificio escolar su reflejo, ya no era un chico. El reflejo le mostraba el cuerpo de una chica con el cabello anaranjado y ojos agu8amarina de contextura promedio. Debía de buscar a Mérida, una de los pocos conocedores de su secreto.

Ir a entrenar a unos lagos malditos no era la mejor idea, ahora cargaba con esa maldición que le convertía en chica cada vez que tocaba el agua fría.

Fue corriendo a la piscina de la escuela en el exterior y pudo vislumbrar la cabellera alborotada de la chica, casi suspiraba pero entonces la vio caminar en dirección a los vestidores. Se detuvo, no era nada honorable meterte a un casillero lleno de chicas ¿cierto? Su ruda amiga lo tacharía de pervertido, ¡por favor! No había nada que quisiera mirar.

Entonces escuchó la melodiosa risa de Elsa Arendelle quién también se dirigía a los vestidores, la peli naranja enarcó una ceja, se encogió de hombros, bueno si llegaba a ver a Elsa no era a propósito ¿cierto?

Volvió a retomar la marcha esta vez más entusiasta y se metió por donde las chicas habían entrado anteriormente.

Tenía que buscar a Mérida, pero, Elsa estaba ahí acomodando sus cosas aún en traje de baño. Era un patán, sí, pero la rubia frente a él tampoco le daba muchas oportunidades de acercarse, fría con la mayoría de los chicos y un iceberg para él, pero con las chicas la cosa cambiaba.

-Ehm hola-Soltó con la vocecilla cantarina del cuerpo que tenía en ese momento, sobresaltando a la rubia-¿Eres Elsa Arendelle?

-Si-Respondió la blonda recelosa, viendo como aquella chica portaba el uniforme masculino-¿Nos conocemos?

 _Si, por lo general soy a quién le dices vete a la mierda Westergard_

-Espera-Dijo la chica-Tu eres la chica que estaba peleando el otro día con aquellos chicos en el callejón ¿cierto?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Sí, esa fui yo-Dijo orgullosa

-No deberías de hacerlo-Dijo en tono de represión y la cara de la peli naranja se descompuso-No es muy correcto que una chica pelee así, creo que es muy poco femenino, algo que sólo le quedaría a Mérida DunBroch.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, sintió como la golpeaban fuertemente sorprendiendo a la rubia y haciendo que se ruborizara inmediatamente, la pelirroja de la que hablaba estaba ahí molesta.

-Arendelle-Murmuró entre dientes-Me permites tengo que llevarme a mi amiga "poco femenina" conmigo.

Entonces la aludida se incorporó rápidamente.

-Si… claro… puedes llevártela-Dijo la rubia intimidada.

La pelirroja no dijo nada más y la arrastró del saco escolar aún humedecido, la de ojos turquesa no la siguió hasta el cobertizo y vio como la pelirroja llenaba una jarra con agua caliente murmurando cosas ininteligibles para ella y entonces sin previo aviso la arrojó hacia ella.

-Oye-Exclamó él en su voz masculina-¡Pudiste avisarme!

La pelirroja entonces lo miró con ira contenida.

-¡¿Qué diablos hacías allá adentro?! ¡Maldito pervertido!

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Oye! Deja esa pala ¡ahora! ¡Mérida no! ¡En el rostro no! ¡Tiene una explicación! ¡Lo juro!

-¿Eso es… ¡¿Robaste su sostén?! ¡Ahora si te mataré Hans!

.

.

.

* * *

¿A ver quién no vio Ranma 1/2 en su niñez? Levante la mano o-o/ ... pero después todo cambió cuando una sugerencia salvaje en Youtube apareció XD. Si alguien no la ha visto o no les suena (pienso en ustedes mis queridos iGens), era una caricatura de origen japonés (anime) que consistía en un chico que pratica artes marciales que sufre de una maldición que hace que al mojarse con agua fría se convierta en chica, puede volver a la normalidad con agua caliente, su padre también lo tiene el se convierte en panda, hay otros que se convierten en un cerdo, una gata y un pato.

* * *

Ahora sí, hoy escuchaba mi mix de youtube y salió el opening de Ranma _Olvida la Amargura_ y pues, salió esto, tengo como mil historias a medias más así que esta fue la primera que terminé. Quedó algo sosa, pero es tal lo que imaginé, bueno casi, en lugar de Mérida iba a ser Astrid quién golpeara a Hans, pero siento que estan más familiarizados con la pelirroja escocesa que con la rubia vikinga y eso es un problema porque yo adoro a la segunda jajaja y no, Hans no tomó el sostén apropósito, y sí su sexy forma femenina es Anna LOL. Este probablemente es uno de los AUs más raros del fandom pero bueno, cuando la idea viene a tí, tienes que hacerla XD.

Me voy, les dejó con la confusión XD

Bye! Bye!

PD:Me disculpo por lo del video de youtube, pero bueno soy rara jajaja y no es tan traumante (ah, si les enseñara), pero para disculparme les recomiendo uno de mis cortometrajes favoritos "deathigner" en la misma plataforma y me dicen que les parece :3


	4. Ellos son llamados por el mar

**Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney... aunque yo quisiera algún indicio de Helsa en Frozen 2 eso solo les concierne a ellos**

* * *

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones: AU Fantástico**

 **One Shot**

* * *

 **Ellos son llamados por el mar**

.

.

.

Elsa Arendelle era la mayor de dos hermanas, tanto ella como Anna, la menor, gozaban de gran belleza. Era por eso y además del hecho de que su padre era un pescador bastante famoso, por su gran habilidad para poder pescar inclusive ante los malos tratos del clima, que ahora escapaba de todos sus pretendientes.

No era su interés particular casarse, aunque sabía que lo tenía que hacer tarde o temprano, pero al menos esperaba poder tener simpatía por su futuro esposo, y para ser sincera ninguno de los chicos habían resultado interesantes para su persona.

Ahora, se encontraba en una cala de la isla irlandesa donde residía a la que casi nadie iba, debido a que había leyenda de una criatura de aspecto desagradable. Ella era escéptica a todas esas historias, y a pesar de la ironía era una gran fan de los cuentos de hadas, desde Charles Perrault, los hermanos Grimm e inclusive el controvertido Charles Dickens.

Esta vez tenía consigo un tomo de Hans Christian Andersen, tan inmersa estaba en la lectura de _Los zapatos rojos,_ que fue incapaz de escuchar a alguien acercándose.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó una voz varonil y aterciopelada.

Ella sobresaltada levantó la vista y vio a un muchacho pelirrojo, con penetrantes ojos verdes y unas patillas tan de moda en aquella época que le sentaban demasiado bien. Además del pantalón verde oscuro el chico no traía nada encima, lo que hacía que pudiera ver sus anchos hombros salpicados en pecas, su pecho y abdomen marcados ligeramente, haciéndola sonrojar pero también ayudándola a deducir que debía de trabajar como pescador.

-E-estoy leyendo-Respondió nerviosamente, mientras deseaba cubrirse con el libro.

-¿Lees?-Preguntó lleno de curiosidad, al tiempo que se ponía en cuclillas para estar a la altura de ella-¿Qué lees?-Se acercaba demasiado a su cara, permitiéndole apreciar de mejor manera sus pupilas y las pecas de su rostro.

-Leo, leo-Aquel bello rostro no le permitía pensar con tranquilidad-… Eh, yo leía-Dijo incorporándose como resorte, el pelirrojo no perdía de vista ninguno de sus que irme-Dijo caminando apresuradamente.

-Espera-Dijo el chico tranquilamente y haciendo que ella volteara-¿Vendrás de nuevo?-Preguntó mirándola profundamente.

-No lo sé-Respondió sincera, antes de retomar su camino.

* * *

No entendía cómo o porqué, pero de nuevo se encontraba en aquella cala casi solitaria, esta vez había llevado un bordado consigo y estaba determinada a finalizarlo.

El sonido del agua la alertó esta vez y dirigió su mirada azulina al mar. Una figura emergía de allí, el mismo chico de la vez pasada, quien se detuvo a la mitad del agua de la cala, solo permitiendo que su torso estuviera en el exterior, lo observó mientras él peinaba su cabello mojado hacia atrás y entonces reparaba en ella.

-Ah, eres tú-Dijo con una sonrisa de lado-¿Por qué volviste?

Esta vez ella no se dejaría deslumbrar por su atractivo.

-Es un buen lugar-Dijo con frialdad.

-Lo es-Concedió él sin despegar su mirada de ella-¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-No es algo que te interese-Soltó cortantemente, provocando una risa en el joven y creyó escuchar un murmullo de él que no pudo entender.

Entonces el silencio se volvió a hacer presente. Pasados unos minutos ella volvió a hablar.

-Elsa-Dijo levantando la mirada y comprobando que él no la había perdido de vista.-Ese es mi nombre.

-Elsa-Repitió él con una sonrisa-Es un lindo nombre, como tú-Ella se sonrojó violentamente-. El mío es Hans.

-¿No saldrás de ahí Hans?-Preguntó

-Hoy no-Negó suavemente con la cabeza

Ella se levantó de ahí con su bordado.

-Tengo que irme-Dijo mientras alisaba su vestido-Adiós Hans.

-Nos vemos Elsa.

El cobrizo la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista, con un suspiro regresó a su actividad.

* * *

Tres días después regreso, con el libro nuevamente bajo el brazo y a diferencia de las otras veces Hans ya estaba ahí, sentado sobre la arena, demasiado concentrado, solamente con el pantalón como la primera vez.

-Hola-Dijo tímidamente, él asintió y entonces pudo ver lo que tanto lo ocupaba. Un ave herida de un ala que él estaba tratando de curar con la mixtura de distintas plantas.- ¡Pobrecillo! ¿Qué le pasó?

-Unos niños creyeron que era muy gracioso lanzarle rocas-Dijo él de forma sombría.

Ella no agregó nada más y ayudó a auxiliar al animal. Una vez terminada su labor, el cobrizo sostuvo al ave para que no se moviera.

-Tienes demasiado tiempo libre para ser un pescador-Soltó ella de manera casual.

-No soy un pescador-Repuso él.

Ella parpadeó confundida.

-¿Entonces que eres?-Preguntó inocentemente.

Él sonrió al atardecer y suspiró.

-Tal vez deberías de volver a casa Elsa

* * *

Sus visitas fueron haciéndose más frecuentes y para sorpresa suya se dio cuenta que le era inusualmente fácil el hablar con Hans, ella, que siempre había sido de naturaleza tímida, había encontrado a un confidente que la escuchaba, aún con la sonrisa arrogante que le descubrió y que le encantaba.

Esta vez platicaba con él acerca de una pequeña aventura infantil con su hermana. Él soltó una carcajada.

-Ella debe de estar loca, no es bueno saltar así como así de un acantilado-Dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé-Dijo ella recordando los pucheros infantiles de su hermana menor-Pero aun así sueña con hacerlo.

-Eso es peligroso-Apuntó él.

-Lo sé, no sabemos si hay rocas afiladas en aquella parte.-Dijo ella abrazando sus rodillas, al tiempo que una corriente de aire movía suavemente su cabello platinado.

-No las hay-Comentó el tranquilamente-, pero si saltas de un acantilado en medio de una tormenta hay gran posibilidad de que te conviertas en una sirena*.

Ella frunció el ceño y armándose de valor, conjuró una pregunta que se venía planteando desde hace un tiempo.

-Hans-Pausó viendo que él la miraba para poder seguir-¿Qué eres?-Preguntó seriamente.

El pelirrojo pareció pensarlo un poco antes de responder.

-Si te preguntas si soy humano, no lo soy.-Le brindó una sonrisa arrogante acompañada de esas miradas altivas que sólo él podía dar.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, ella meditó seriamente lo que le acaba de decir.

-Entonces…-Murmuró lentamente-¿Tú eres aquella criatura de la que hablan?

-Si-Respondió escuetamente mirando el océano.

-Pero, no eres como ellos dicen, luces tan normal como cualquier chico.

Él sonrió aun sin mirarla.

-Es porque no estas poniendo la suficiente atención Elsa.-Dijo posando sus ojos verdes en ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó ella tímidamente

Lo vio levantarse y caminar al mar, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que jamás lo veía en el mar si lo encontraba caminando y viceversa. Se detuvo y giró hacia ella.

-Ven-Extendió su mano.

La razón le gritó a la rubia que no lo hiciera, que era un Merrow* y pretendía tomar venganza de los humanos con ella. Pero entonces recordó, que a diferencia de la leyenda de la isla, Hans no tenía el rostro ni los atributos del monstruo marino.

Con lentitud se levantó y estrechó la mano de él que la condujo al agua, con cuidado, como si le estuviese enseñando a caminar, entonces, en el momento en el que podía flotar libremente, él la soltó sumergiéndose y ella jadeó, pero entonces volvió a emerger.

-Mira abajo-Habló el tranquilamente y ella obedeció.

A pesar de la dificultad que suponía ver en el agua la pudo apreciar, una cola de color verde jade, entonces ella salió a la superficie.

-¡Es increíble!-Exclamó maravillada, y también reparó en la aleta que tenía el cobrizo en la espalda.

Él soltó una carcajada y la rodeo en el agua.

-Tú eres increíble-Dijo suavemente.

-Pero, ¿No necesitas una piel para convertirte?-Preguntó curiosa, él negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No soy un merrow por completo-Ella arqueó una ceja-, soy el hijo de un tritón*

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, por eso Hans tenía una forma tan humana. Pasaron horas en el mar hasta que el sol se puso y ella sin más remedio tuvo que irse, prometiendo que regresaría.

* * *

Se sentó suavemente a la orilla y permitió que el agua tocara sus pies.

-¿No te molestan los pescadores?-Preguntó al aire, en el agua pudo ver la silueta a la que ya se había acostumbrado.

-No mucho-Respondió al tiempo que emergía-Pero si me lo preguntas directamente, tu padre es quién me agrada más.

-¿Sabes quién es mi padre?

-Lo sé todo sobre los habitantes de esta isla, es mi dominio.-Comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Hay más? ¿Cómo tú?-Preguntó suavemente.

El asintió.

-Tengo doce hermanos mayores, pero ellos viven en las profundidades del océano, son completamente merrows, por lo cual no les permiten vivir cerca de los humanos.-Dijo él mirando sus manos, en aquel momento, al estar tan cerca del agua, tenían una membrana semi translúcida entre los dedos.

-Pero, tú me dijiste que tu padre era un tritón.

-Sí, mi madre fue maltratada demasiado por el merrow con el que vivía, y decidió escapar, fue donde conoció a mi padre.-Levantó la mirada hacia el océano-lo creas o no, también siento algo de aversión hacia los humanos, pero al ser el hijo de un tritón fui encargado a esta isla. Supongo que es bueno, nos conocimos-Le brindó una sonrisa sincera que ella no pudo evitar corresponder.

Ella tomó suavemente la mano de él, sintiendo la humedad de su piel y se recargó suavemente sobre su hombro, no quería irse de ahí nunca.

-¡Ahí esta! ¡Ahí está la criatura!-Aquel gritó los alertó y ella se incorporó rápidamente, reconoció a un viejo mercader que decía odiar a las sirenas y detrás de él, otros hombres, algunos armados con arpones.- ¡Miren como ha seducido a la chiquilla! ¡La ahogará en cualquier instante!

Elsa se quedó en shock y entre los hombres reconoció a su padre.

-Elsa ve a casa-Dijo el castaño con el rostro sombrío

-¡Papá!-Exclamó-¡No!, se equivocan.

-Elsa vete-Dijo Hans seriamente.

-No-susurró

-Fue bueno conocerte Elsa-La miró con sus bellos ojos verdes-Pero no podemos vernos más si tú eres humana y yo pertenezco al mar. Adiós-Antes de que ella pudiera replicar algo él se lanzó a toda velocidad al mar.

-¡Hans!-Chillo ella antes de ser empujada, por todos los demás.

* * *

Miró impávida el cielo nublado. Le ardían los ojos y le dolía el cuerpo, había pasado un mes desde la última vez que había visto al cobrizo y aunque había ido a la cala en múltiples ocasiones, no había encontrado ni una señal de él.

Su hermana le había comentado, que el mercader Weselton afirmaba que lo que Hans buscaba era maldecir la isla y llevar tragedia desgracia a los mortales. Por eso los pescadores querían cazarlo.

Abrazó sus rodillas y las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

-Elsa-Murmuró preocupada su hermana-Tienes que ir a casa, mamá está preocupada por ti y parece que va a caer una tormenta.

-Por favor Anna-Murmuró ella-Un poco más

-Elsa, él no va a volver-Dijo Anna arrodillándose hasta su altura.

-Él lo hará-Dijo ella como muchas otras veces.-Sólo lo espantaron, él volverá lo sé.

-Bien-dijo Anna-Pero ya es tarde, prometo que mañana vendré a hacerte compañía-La lluvia comenzó a hacerse más fuerte-Pero tenemos que volver, nos resfriaremos.

Aquello pareció convencer a la rubia y sin mucho ánimo se incorporó.

A medio camino la pelinaranja se dio cuenta de que Elsa se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo que ir al acantilado-Respondió firmemente

-¿Qué?-Preguntó la menor sorprendida-¡Es muy peligroso!-Dijo tomándola de los brazos-Tenemos que ir a casa ¡ahora!

-No Anna-Dijo escuetamente soltándose del agarre-Te prometo que si él no está esperándome nunca más lo volveré buscar

La de ojos aguamarina pareció pensarlo y entonces asintió.

-Te acompañaré

Ambas hermanas se dirigieron con cuidado a la zona rocosa, si era peligroso cuando estaba seca, siendo húmedo el lugae aumentaban las posibilidades de morir pero la rubia parecía no tomar importancia de aquello. Llegó hasta la orilla donde solían saltar los más intrépidos.

-¡Hans!-Gritó compitiendo con el sonido de los truenos-¡Hans!

Gritó un par de veces más sin resultado y entonces Anna tomó su hombro.

-Es inútil, no está

-¡Hans!-Gritó con la voz quebrada-¡Hans!-Entonces su corazón se estrujó, porque se dio cuenta que el joven solo la había utilizado como entretenimiento, cayó de rodillas, cubriéndose el rostro empapado por la tormenta y sus lágrimas.

-¡Elsa mira!-Exclamó su hermana asombrada.

Ella volvió a ver el océano y entonces vio el destello verde de unas escamas. Soltó un grito de felicidad y lo vio emerger, con el cabello rojizo empapado y los brillantes ojos verdes que podía apreciar aún con la distancia.

-¡Elsa!-Gritó él-¡Salta! El rey de los mares ha aceptado nuestra relación, pero tienes que saltar, sólo podemos estar juntos si te conviertes en una sirena-Exclamó.

-¿Qué?-Soltó atónita Anna.

Elsa volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa y le abrazó.

-Por favor Anna, cuida de papá y mamá.

-Elsa ¡no!

-Lo siento tanto, los amo, los amo a todos-Dijo antes de saltar.

Lo último que escuchó de su hermana fue gritar su nombre, pero ya no importaba. Chocó fuertemente con la superficie y empezó a sentir la falta de oxígeno, hasta que un par de fuertes brazos la abrazaron y poco a poco sintió las piernas desaparecer. El agua dejo de molestar sus ojos y miró la cola azul cobalto que ahora le permitía moverse con mayor facilidad, y volvió a respirar tranquilamente.

Una vez completada la transformación volteó hacia el cobrizo quién la miraba maravillado. Por primera vez juntó sus labios con los de él y se dio cuenta que había valido la pena.

Salió a la superficie y vio a su hermana quien al verla convertida la preocupación de su rostro despareció y sonrió aliviada. Se despidió de ella con una mano y volvió adentrarse en el mar.

Al fin era libre.

.

.

.

* * *

*Basado en la leyenda la Sirenuca, una chica solía saltar de los acantilados y su madre dijo: ¡Quiera Dios que te conviertas en un pez! Advierte a los viajeros con su canto

*Merrow: Nombre designado a las sirenas en Irlanda, las mujeres eran bellas y más que los hombres, quienes decían, tenían la cabeza de un cerdo y dientes afiladso, ninguno de los dos apreciaba a los humanos. Solían utilizar un tipo de piel que les ayudaba a convertirse, si un hombre tomaba las pieles podían obligar a las mujeres a casarse con ellas, ganando además de una bella esposa una buena dote de los barcos que naufragaban llenos de oro. Si la mujer encontraba su piel regresaba al mar, porque el amor que sentían era tan grande que no les importaba dejar a su esposo e hijos.

*Tritón:Hijo de poseidón, más sin embargo también designado para llamar a los machos de las sirenas, son descritos como mitad hombre, mitad pez.

* * *

Día 545, mis compañeras del fandom aún no se han dado cuenta de que soy incapaz de escribir a un Hans malvado XD

 **¡Hey!**

Les traigo dulzura Helsa.

Hoy me levanté con esta idea y mientras hacía quehacer, peleaba con mi hermano y salí por el mandado, escribí esto.

Ya la estaba pensando después de ver el anime de Hakushaku to yousei (El conde y el hada... totalmente recomendable), donde mencionan a los merrow... aparte de que Edgar y Lydia me recuerdan un poco a Hans y Elsa, solo que Edgar no esta tan loco como nuestro pelirrojo XD. También siento que se parece un poco a Pescando nixes de _Earline Nathaly_ una escritora de Hiccstrid, pero eso fue después de releerlo.

No tengo mucho que agregar, así que... para la siguiente semana tengo planeado sacar un OS pero no se cual XD.

-Festival vikingo (Con intervención de Hiccup y Astrid)

-Love SMASH

-... otro que aún no tiene nombre, pero ante el incipiente estreno de Civil War(estoy haciendo comics estúpidos en mi página de facebook que se encuentra en mi perfil), tengo tres de superhumanos jejeje (mis primeros fandoms fueron de superhéroes, así que fue inminente XD)

Ah, otra cosa, sorprendiéndome, vi que les gustó demasiado _Olvida la amargura_ así que si alguien quiere tomarla, es totalmente bienvenido.

Bueno me voy, y gracias por los bellos reviews que he recibido de _Pazhita714, A Frozen Fan, MissKaro, marceline,ravenclaw(no me dejan poner puntos) y Silvers Astoria Malfoy_

Bye!bye!


	5. Más vale malo por conocido

**Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney... aunque yo quisiera algún indicio de Helsa en Frozen 2 eso solo les concierne a ellos**

* * *

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Canon Post-Movie**

Viñeta

* * *

 **Más vale malo por conocido**

.

.

.

Elsa llegó dudosa a la taberna. Una dama como ella jamás entraría a menos que no tuviera otra opción.

Y lamentablemente su situación era aquella.

Aferró una vez más la capucha que ocultaba su cabello y gran parte de su rostro. Los soldados de aquel reino no debían verla, pues la apresarían y le llevarían con el monarca de la nación. La obligaría a aliarse con él para conquistar el mundo con sus poderes y su mente estratega, que más bien diría maniaca.

Y eso que pensaba que el Príncipe Hans era el peor hombre que le había pasado, ahora parecía como un niño pequeño que hacía una travesura ante el enemigo contra el que ahora se enfrentaba.

Respiró profundamente y empujó la puerta, el lugar apenas estaba iluminado por las velas alrededor, los hombres tenían en su mayoría un aspecto robusto y el rostro se les desfiguraba en una mueca alegre producto del alcohol, habían mujeres que les acompañaba riendo y mostrándose tan felices como ellos, moviendo sus atributos al caminar en un contoneo sensual que ella dudaba poder imitar. Intimidada se acercó al hombre en la rústica barra.

-Disculpe-soltó con dificultad y apenas más alto que un murmullo, obviamente el hombre no la escuchó-, disculpe-elevó un poco más su voz.

El hombre se acercó a ella y la miró sorprendido al notar que era una mujer.

-¿Qué quieres?-soltó de manera brusca y ponía un tarro enfrente de ella.

La platinada saltó ligeramente y puso sus delicadas manos frente a ella negando la bebida.

-No, estoy buscando a una persona- tragó saliva-, me dijeron que aquí podría encontrar a Loke*

El hombre frunció el ceño resaltando aún más las arrugas de sus rostro.

-No lo conozco si no pides nada.

Elsa suspiró.

-Deme lo que sea.

Él la miró desconfiado, la joven entendió y sacó un par de monedas que parecieron convencerlo, sirvió un tarro de cerveza con bastante espuma y tomó el dinero.

-El tipo que buscas siempre está en ese rincón.-Apuntó al este con la cabeza

La rubia asintió y le arrimó su trago al hombre medio ebrio junto a ella.

Tenía que volver a Arendelle cuanto antes y un joven mozo le aconsejó que buscara a Loke, él sabía burlar la seguridad de todos los puertos y era ágil con la espada y la mente. No importaba que fuera un bandido, si quería dinero a ella no le importaba.

Con paso lento pero decidido se acercó hasta la figura oscura que estaba de espaldas a todos ahí. No supo si la pudo escuchar llegar porque en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el hombre dejó su libro a un lado y volteó.

Ella se quedó petrificada.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Majestad-Sonrió el pelirrojo con arrogancia-. No necesito preguntar sus motivos y la respuesta es sí lo haré.

Sin previo aviso se acercó hasta que sus narices se rozaron. La rubia tragó saliva y parpadeó un tanto confundida por la cercanía del apuesto rostro, su razón recordó con quién trataba y ella recuperó la compostura.

-¿Por qué aceptaría así sin más?-No se movió aunque la cercanía la incomodaba, el pelirrojo la estaba probando y ella lo sabía.

-Tómelo como un acto de un buen samaritano Reina Elsa-Él se alejó de ella y arrojó un cuchillo a la mesa-. Además no es la única que tiene problemas con el regente.

No supo por qué pero la mirada del pelirrojo se volvió sombría con aquella mención. Si él tomaba esa actitud supuso que debería de preocuparse más por Anna, su cuñado y su sobrino.

-Es un trato entonces- dijo solemnemente extendiendo su delicada mano.

-Lo es- respondió el mirándola con sus profundos ojos verdes.

La sensación que le produjo su contacto la sorprendió, pero decidió ignorarla. Tenía cosas por hacer.

.

.

.

* * *

Loke: En los distintos idiomas escandinavos es como llaman a Loki, no sé ustedes pero yo creo que un dios del engaño le va como anillo al dedo a Hans

* * *

¿Qué es esto? Es la musa, D:

Como sea, estaba conversando con mi mejor amigo cuando wow, llegó esto a mi cabeza y pues no me pude resistir (debería estar estudiando la semiótica de Pierce :v)

No sé, esto me gustó demasido, creo que se merece aunque sea un short-fic

-¡No Lolli! Ya tenemos muchas cosas encima

-¡Cállate! Aún sigo traumada por el capítulo de Dragon Ball, así que si esto me hace feliz lo haré

-Nunca me escucharás ¿verdad?

-No madurez, ¡jamás!

Bye! Bye!

P.D: ¿Ya vieron el trailer de Moana?


	6. Espontaneidad

**Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney... aunque yo quisiera algún indicio de Helsa en Frozen 2 eso solo les concierne a ellos**

* * *

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Modern AU  
**

Viñeta

* * *

 **Espontaneidad**

.

.

.

Elsa caminó por los pasillos de la universidad con calma, la mayoría de las personas con las que se cruzaban le ignoraban, los otros eran chicos y chicas interesados en ella, le miraban discretamente. Ninguno intentaba nada porque sabía que de inmediato serían rechazados por la fría joven.

Llegó hasta el salón que deseaba y se mordió el labio inferior, inhaló profundamente y abrió la puerta .

Dentro, un hombre pelirrojo que rondaba los treinta años se encontraba inmerso tecleando en la computadora portátil que estaba encima del escritorio hasta que ella entró. Con una ceja arqueada y la mirada interrogante se dirigió a ella.

-Señorita Arendelle, ¿a qué debo su visita?

La rubia apretó la carpeta que tenía consigo y se acomodó el bolso oscuro nerviosamente.

-Profesor Westergaard,-comenzó con su cantarina voz-, yo, yo tengo una duda sobre el trabajo que no encomendó.

Él le indico con un ademán que se acercara y ella obedeció.

El pelirrojo miró a su joven y muy guapa alumna de diecinueve años acercarse elegantemente. Ese día, ella usaba unos jeans claros y blusa lila de mangas largas. Ambas piezas deliciosa y dolorosamente pegadas a su cuerpo, remarcando las curvas de su figura.

El sonido de la silla que arrastró la platinada lo sacó de su embeleso. Carraspeó incómodo por los pensamientos que empezaban a surgir en su cabeza.

-¿Sobre qué tiene dudas?-apuró para no hacer alguna tontería.

La rubia parpadeó y sus tejillas tomaron un pequeño tono sonrosado.

-Pues verá-dijo abriendo la carpeta y tomando un bolígrafo de su bolso-, en esta parte de la investigación me he encontrado con un par de opiniones de los autores que nos indicó que han sido contrapuestas. Al ir más al fondo cada una desemboca en un resultado totalmente opuesto del otro. No estoy muy segura si debo de hacer seguimiento de ambos o solo de uno.

El pelirrojo miró con ayuda de los antejos que tenía en ese momento la perfecta letra de la jovencita y revisó más a fondo las anotaciones.

-Si, bueno-empezó sacando él su propio bolígrafo-, aquí en esta parte no negará que el autor pone un punto muy importante, sin embargo al ser llevado a práctica en algunos momentos esta no resulta ser la manera más eficiente. Por otra parte, siendo pragmáticos aquel autor tiene menos bases teórica, pero con un argumento demostrativo más eficaz ¿me explico?-volteó hacia la jovencita quién asintió ligeramente-Lo que yo sugiero es que tome al segundo, sin embargo contraponga ambas bases teóricas para la investigación.

-Ah, ya veo-la rubia pareció un poco decepcionada e inhaló profundamente.

-¿Demasiado para usted Elsa?-Inquirió el catedrático de manera arrogante.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, por lo general el apuesto hombre se dirigía a ella como la señorita Arendelle y algunas otras de manera burlona como la fría señorita Arendelle, jamás por su nombre, y eso la tomó desprevenida. Sintió el rostro calentarse lentamente y bajó la mirada avergonzada, le había gustado demasiado el como había sonado su nombre con aquella voz aterciopelada y arrogante. Había estado luchando por meses su enamoramiento con aquel hombre que le levaba poco más de una década, y aquella clase de acciones por parte de él no ayudaban mucho.

-¿Señorita Arendelle?-preguntó él preocupado-¿Está bien?

Ella alzó el rostro con los ojos cristalinos y él se preocupó aún más.

-¿Elsa?

Ella negó con la cabeza y tomó la carpeta y su bolso tratando de huir de ahí, al ver sus intenciones, el pelirrojo la siguió agrandes zancadas cerrando la puerta cuando ella consiguió abrirla un poco.

Asustada la blonda saltó hacia atrás acorralándose a si misma contra la pared y el docente.

-Tranquilízate-susurró suavemente cuando apenas unos centímetros lo separaban y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Elsa derrotada soltó la carpeta y el bolso, provocado un sonido seco, miró con sus preciosos ojos azules aquellos esmeraldas y se armó de valor. Susurró un "lo siento" que apenas si fue escuchado por él y se puso de puntas jalándolo de los hombros para darle un beso fugaz en los labios.

Él, quien debía ser la voz de la razón y de la experiencia en aquel salón parpadeó varias veces confundido mirando hacia ninguna parte. Miró a la joven chica que estaba frente a él, cabizbaja y notoriamente avergonzada.

-Elsa, ¿por qué hiciste eso?-Cuestionó con suavidad.

Ella levantó su rostro y vio que estaba comenzando a derramar a unas lágrimas. Aquello le partió el corazón.

-Porque… yo… yo te…-balbuceaba con un hilo de voz- te quiero Hans.

Él abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido, y lego esbozo un ligera sonrisa, no una de sus sonrisas arrogantes, una sincera.

-Elsa-tomó el mentón de la chica para hacer que lo viera-, desde que te conocí me di cuenta de lo hermosa que eres-La platinada se ruborizó-, pero no solo eso, eres lista, eres tan amable con todos, tan tímida aunque muchos piensen que eres fría, eres muy bondadosa, tan inocente y pura. No quiero que pienses que no eres correspondida-Confesó tímidamente-, yo también te quiero Elsa-su rostro se ensombreció-,pero sabes que es complicado.

Ella soltó un sollozo, estaba feliz pero tan triste, estaba tan consciente como él de que aquello no era correcto.

-Shhh, tranquila-dijo Hans abrazándola-, que yo diga que sea complicado no significa que no pueda ser.

Ella se quedó estática y se separó de él confundida.

El esbozó una sonrisa de lado y cerró la puerta del lugar con seguro. Para después volverse acercar a ella. La tomó de la cintura y bajó su rostro hasta el de la blonda y la besó con suavidad primero, sintiendo como ella le correspondía tímida y torpemente, hasta donde sabía, Elsa no había tenido novio en su vida. No importaba, él se encargaría de enseñarle todo lo que debería saber. Con el transcurso de los minutos y ajeno al conocimiento de los demás se exploraron mutuamente.

.

.

.

* * *

Anuncios no tan buenos.

Hola a todos, bueno pues con esta viñeta anuncio mi retiro de fanfiction debido a falta de tiempo y energía, nos vemos hasta agosto o septiembre.

Esto, bueno, se me ocurrió hoy y secuestré una computadora. No dispongo de muchos minutos asíq que, gracias por leer.

Para los que sigan o hayan leído Ángeles de la muerte, lo estoy escrbiendo de aratos, puesto que lo contrapongo con Realeza escolar, debido a que el primero es muy deprimente (y tendrá un final peor que deprimente) y el otro es muy cómico.

Bueno, me voy.

Bye! bye!


	7. Poder, el mayor seductor

**Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney... aunque yo quisiera algún indicio de Helsa en Frozen 2 eso solo les concierne a ellos**

* * *

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Genderbend ¿Dark!Elsa?  
**

One shot

* * *

 **Poder, el mayor seductor**

.

.

.

Caminó tranquilamente entre los múltiples colores del jardín real, la joven dama que le acompañaba a todas partes se había sentido mal aquella mañana y se había disculpado por no poder acompañarla en su paseo matutino en las tierras de Arendelle, pero a la princesa no le importaba, mientras menos estuviera con esa doncella de carácter débil y personalidad insípida ella estaría mejor.

Amaba aquel reino con mucho más fervor que sus tierras sureñas. Aveces extrañaba el cálido clima en las islas, pero también recordaba lo horroroso que era compartir con sus doces hermanas mayores, arrugó el ceño. El almuerzo con su alteza Aaren y su hermano mayor el rey Edzard sería en una hora.

Era curioso ver como ambos hermanos contrastaban, por un lado Aaren el menor parecía traer vitalidad a todo lo que le rodeabam, su rostro por alguna extraña razón lucía inocente y aniñado aunque no por eso menos atractivo, su cabello pelirrojo era tan brillante como su mirada verdosa vivaz, era torpe e impulsivo pero en su miradas y acciones transmitía una calidez desbordante. Por otro lado estaba Edzar, sobrio y frío, con tan solo su estoica presencia parecía darle un toque de seriedad a todo lo que se encontraba cerca, su rostro era alargado y su mandíbula era fuerte, su cabello platinado, su piel pálida y sus ojos azules le hacían ver melancólico, era firme y pensaba las cosas antes de llevarlas a cabo, estaba de más decir que el rubio hacía las cosas con una frialdad que podía helar a cualquiera.

Ver a los hermanos coexistir era uno de sus pasatiempos desde que viviera ahí dos meses atrás poco después de la coronación del mayor. El rey sureño, esposo de su hermana mayor había decidido que ella fuera a relacionarse diplomáticamente con el misterioso reino que había mantenido recluso a los príncipes hasta la coronación y de ahí nuevamente se hubieran excluido del mundo exterior por órdenes del mayor.

Aunque las auténticas razones eran porque la habían encontrado en una situación comprometedora con un soldado y buscaban desesperadamente la forma de ocultar su deshonra y sus posibles consecuencias.

Bufó molesta como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Y aunque Aaren se desvivía por tratarla como una diosa era de Edzard de quien ella estaba prendada, su frío corazón y su posición eran bastante para ella, con lo primero estaría a juego con una persona sin escrúpulos que no le importaba tomar lo que quería y con lo segundo podía llegar aún más lejos que lo que varias de lo que las ridículas de sus hermanas había llegado.

* * *

Debería de estar avanzando con sus obligaciones reales o escuchando las quejas de sus súbditos, no ahí viendo como un imbécil la grácil figura de la princesa en los jardines, pero no podía.

Desde que la vio presentarse inocentemente frente a ellos en el baile de coronación supo que traería problemas, más cuando miro la cara de bobalicón que compuso su hermano cambió de opinión. Quizás por eso es que le permitió quedarse, ignorando por completo los rumores que decía que la pelirroja era tan promiscua como salida de un relato de Sade. Claro que él había visto lo perfecta actriz que había resultado la joven, puesto que frente a su hermano actuaba como una bella, tonta e inocente señorita. Mientras que con él sostenía platicas de gran variedad de temas mientras jugaban ajedrez o tomaban el té.

Estaba a punto de ir con ella cuando visualizó la cabellera de su hermano menor. Siempre había odiado a Aaren, a diferencia de él que siempre había sido rechazado y temido por sus padres, Aaren había sido el centro de adoración de sus progenitores. ¿Aaren estaba enfermo? La reina se quedaba con su pequeño hasta que estuviera ¿Aaren hacía una travesura? Una pequeña reprimenda y un pudin de postre.

Él por otra parte sentía la mirada de decepción de su padre, no podía salir, no podía jugar, no podía ni siquiera montar a caballo o practicar esgrima hasta que aprendiera a controlar lo que para los demás parecía su maldición.

Y lo logró después de causar la tormenta invernal que mandó a sus padres a las profundidades del mar se impuso a aprender a fondo sus poderes. Por fin podría tomar el trono y ser el invierno eterno del cual los trolls habían advertido. El único obstáculo era su optimista hermano, siendo tan poco sumiso no podía hacerse del poder como quería y no podía hacer nada ni con sus poderes para calmar el jovial espíritu del hermano indeseado, un soñador nato.

De repente, supo lo que debía hacer.

Se encargaría de que la profecía se cumpliera.

* * *

Estaba molesta, había recorrido todo el pueblo acompañando al príncipe, componiendo sonrisas falsas y soportar los dedos pegajosos de los niños que querían jugar con ella en la confitería. Se recordó a si misma que si quería ganar respeto en aquel lugar, tenía que sonreír y convivir. Convivir con el pueblo, que bajo había caído. Ahora estaba de regreso en su habitación, con su ropa de cama, alistándose en el baño de su habitación, al salir se detuvo en seco.

El monarca de Arendelle estaba en su habitación, Edzard miraba por el enorme ventanal que estaba en su dormitorio. Todas las damas del servicio la habían dejado sola hace no menos de diez minutos.

—Majestad—Saludó cortésmente, haciendo reverencia con su salto de cama. Exponiendo quizás nmás piel que la que el decoro le permitía.

El joven rubio dejó de mirar el cielo nocturno y puso sus orbes cerúleos sobre ella, que no se amedrentó ni un poco por la filosa frialdad que desprendían.

—Princesa Hanne—Musitó después de lo que pareció una eternidad, su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de la chica descaradamente.

–¿Le agrada el paisaje?—Preguntó la joven. Elliot compuso una sonrisa calculadora.

—Me agrada más el interior, aunque el paisaje ciertamente es un buen complemento—Edzard se sentó sobre el asiento frente al ventanal, con un brazo sobre la ventana y el otro recargado sobre su pierna cruzada. Señalço el espacio frente aél con la cabeza—, ¿me acompaña?—La bermeja tomo asiento de manera elegante esperando a que el Rey continuara—Alteza, primero que nada debe de saber que no soy ningún estúpido.

–Lo he corroborado yo misma–La joven sonrió de lado.

—Sé sus intenciones en Arendelle–Dijo sin inmutarse por la broma.

—Y según usted ¿cuáles son?

—Desposar a un hombre… de preferencia de la realeza, para hacer que todos se olviden que es una ramera fina solamente— Hanne abrió sus ojos sorprendida y luego los entrecerró ofendida—. Aguarde, jamás dije que tal hecho me molestara ciertamente Princesa. Usted no quiere casarse, al menos no con un barón o un conde, después de todo es una princesa, la más hermosa de sus hermanas y por lo que sé, la más bella en Europa, pero letrada, terriblemente culta y con voz propia, eso amedrenta a los hombres y seamos sinceros, usted solo se acuesta con quien le parezca interesante.

—No sabía que era un crimen buscar algo más para mí que un simple matrimonio por conveniencia—Repuso con arrogancia.

El albino se quedó mirando a la nada antes de responder.

—No lo es, el asesinato por otra parte…

La bermeja pasó sus dedos entre sus sedosa cabellera. Pensaba que nadie sabía eso a excepción de unos cuantos miembros de su familia. Pero al parecer esa noche era momento de sincerarse.

—Esa moza era una vil ladrona y mi cuñado un completo imbécil—Soltó jugando con un mechón rojizo.

La risa grave del monarca la sorprendió, nunca lo había escuchado reír.

—Creo que no me equivoqué—Dijo el platinado al terminar de carcajearse.

—¿En qué?—Preguntó intrigada.

Edzard la tomó del mentón hasta que sus narices se tocaron y sintieron la respiración del otro.

—En mi futura reina–Susurró antes de besarla con agresividad.

Hanne recibió la lengua del soberano en su boca y sintió como una de sus siempre heladas manos se dirigió hasta su pierna subiendo la falda de su camisón. Una noche fría de otoño fue el testigo del amor de dos corazones de hielo.

.-.-.-.

Hanne miró como una niña pequeña el copo de nieve que flotaba con gracia en la habitación. A pesar de ya verlo en otras tantas ocasiones le seguía maravillando. Llego hasta arriba y despareció en destellos cuando llego al techo, frunció el ceño. Y levantó la mirada a su amante que estaba terminando de abotonar su camisa.

—Otra vez—Gruño en ese tono de princesa mimada que sabía que a pesar de que lo irritaba el adoraba que hiciera. Porque él podía darle el mundo.

—Tienes una cita con el idiota y no queremos que llegues tarde—Edzard la miró con frialdad—Eso retrasaría mis planes.

Hanne puso los ojos en blanco antes de tomar un pañuelo que el blondo le había dado y limpiar entre sus piernas.

—Sigo sin creer que sean familia.

—Lo somos y si no sigues con esto no podré hacer nada de lo que tenemos planeada y no dejarás de ser solo mi puta—El níveo caminó hasta su escritorio—. Sé que estás acostumbrada al término pero esperaba que al menos aspiraras a la grandeza que tanto dices.

Ella suspiró.

—Te juro que esta puta te va a traer la cabeza de tu hermano en una bandeja de plata.

Edzard, comenzó a leer los documentos y sin despegar los ojos del papel continuó la conversación.

—Sí, bueno, necesito que lo traigas aquí en una semana besando el suelo por donde pisas, o yo mismo me encargaré de cortarle la cabeza a él… y lamentablemente a ti—Tomó la pluma del tintero y firmó un par de documentos—Tic tac, tic tac.

—Hare que te tragues tus palabras en cuanto te dé hijos poderosos—Gruñó la pelirroja. Al salir compuso una de sus falsas sonrisas que a Aren tanto aturdían.

* * *

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan adolorido, ni siquiera cuando sus padres murieron. En el despacho real su hermano estaba sentado sobre el escritorio, con un vaso de ginebra en la mano y el trasero de Hanne en la otra.

La mujer que creía amar y ser correspondido ahí entregándolo a su hermano mayor, ese que pensó que procuraba por él. El hielo estaba como grilletes en manos y piernas sobre esa silla cubierta de terciopelo.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—Gruñó el joven príncipe.

Edzard sonrió con suavidad.

—¿Por qué no hacerlo Aren? Tengo el dinero, la capacidad, los poderes ah… y a la bella dama. Solo había una estúpida piedra en mi zapato.

—¿y por qué no simplemente matarme?—Gruñó el pelirrojo

—Porque tú, eras el único lo suficientemente fuerte para ser un tanto inmune a mis poderes, lo intenté varias veces, pero eres un maldito infeliz con suerte, sonriendo por cualquier estupidez, tan querido por nuestros padres. Claramente necesitaba ayuda y Hanne fue de mucha ayuda, el amor descongela Aren, pero la traición y el dolor enfrían tu corazón—Saltó de la mesa y acerco su dedo índice a su pecho—. Dicen que mi hielo en el corazón de las personas las convierte en hielo sólido, me pregunto ¿duraras vivo lo suficiente para ver cómo me la follo, como lo hice tantas otras veces mientras tú le escribías poemas y llevabas flores?—La malévola risa cantarina de Hanne resonó en la habitación. Aren sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

La joven pelirroja se acercó al chico y susurró en su oído.

–Reza por todo lo que amas porque ahora el mundo nos pertenece.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

*Inserte meme de bob esponja de noche mientras que el titular dice, cuando abres una archivo de 600 palabras y lo terminas en un par de horas...*

Hola conejillos del Helsa, yo tampoco esperaba esta actualización, pero meh, como dice el dicho: cuando la musa jode hay que hacerle caso... ¿así no dice? ¡avísenme!.

Bueno ya, fuera de cotorreo, este one shot está inspirado en la canción de They let go, que es una versión de que pasaría si Elsa hubiera sido la villana como se tenía previsto en un principio, por octubre encontré este cover que hizo Kamiya kun en español... pero ya no lo encuentro :/. Lo bueno es que la descargué... aunque técnicamente no había forma de descargarla XD

Me encanta mucho el genderbend como ya muchos saben y creo que es en lo único más o menos destacable que tengo en el fandom n.n.

Edzard es un f*cking iglu y no, no ama a Hanne està con ella porque es una mujer que ha asesinado y le proporciona placer, también el maltratarla lo hace(¿venganza subconsciente por todos los demás dark!Helsa donde Hans es un psicopáta?), Hanne a él sí y se matarìa por èl, esas relaciones tòxicas si se pueden ver :v, quisiera hacer un lemmon pero no sé esos ya si son terrenos un tanto peligrosos cuando tratas el genderbend, más que nada por las ideas que se tiene de cada personaje. La verdad me gustaría leer su opinión del asunto.

Lolli fuera, paz

7 de enero de 2018


	8. Sparring

**Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney... aunque yo quisiera algún indicio de Helsa en Frozen 2 eso solo les concierne a ellos**

* * *

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones: Modern AU, bebidas alcohólicas. OoC  
**

One shot

* * *

Sparrings

.

.

.

Las luces estrambóticas del lugar se movían al ritmo de la música, en la pista, varias personas se encontraban bailando. En el piso superior en la zona VIP un pelirrojo miraba desinteresado el lugar, en su mano un vaso de whisky por la mitad, se encontraba jugando más con aquello que en realidad bebiéndolo.

Había acompañado a su hermano mayor Lars al lugar del momento, más por solidaridad que porque realmente tuviera ganas de salir aquel día. El Westergard mayor acababa de terminar con su novia, una seria relación de tres años y había buscado olvidarla con alcohol o mujeres, dudaba mucho que la tuviera en mente ahora que tenía a una castaña con unas piernas de infarto sentada sobre su regazo.

Él también hubiera podido conseguir a cualquier chica en el lugar, la ventaja del dinero de la familia y el buen parecido que poseían todos los hijos. Pero estaba solo, esperando a que su querido hermano se embriagara lo suficiente para llevarlo arrastrando hasta su hogar o bien se fuera por su cuenta con aquella chica. En el costado derecho pudo ver a un grupo de mujeres hablando mientras lo miraban, bufó. La verdad es que desde hacía unas semanas prefería estar en casa estudiando o viendo películas en Netflix que en uno de esos lugares, la razón era muy sencilla, rubia platinada de ojos azules y una adorable nariz.

"¿Qué estará haciendo Elsa en estos momentos?" Se preguntó mentalmente y si hubiese podido ver la sonrisa bobalicona que surcó su rostro se habría sentido patético. Seguramente la chica con la que compartía algunas clases en la facultad estaba haciendo la tarea o leyendo alguna novela, de terror o suspenso, Elsa no era de las aficionadas al romance, por lo cual aquel género quedaba totalmente descartado.

Sumido más en el aburrimiento Hans se llevó el vaso a los labios y entonces la vio.

La inconfundible cabellera de Elsa, pero, no podía ser ella ¿o sí? Su enamoramiento estaba escalando a grandes escalas a tal punto que parecía verla en cualquier parte. Sin embargo el visualizar a la chillona de Anna su -de alguna manera inexplicable- mejor amiga lo había hecho confirmar su presencia.

* * *

La rubia se bajó disimuladamente lo más que pudo el vestido negro que le quedaba demasiado ajustado y corto. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado ahí, corrección, si lo sabía, Anna había entrado salvajemente a su habitación con el vestido en mano, una enorme caja de maquillaje en la otra y una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

—¡El lugar es grandioso!—La pelirroja sonreía bastante, difícilmente sus padres la dejaban ir a lugares así, pero cuando las cosas eran con Elsa ellos podrían pensar que tirarse de un puente no era tan mala idea.

—Anna ¿podemos irnos? Este lugar es muy ruidoso—Dijo incómoda la rubia.

—¡Oh vamos El!–La pelirroja estaba bastante alegre por el ambiente—¡Mira ahí está Kristoff!—Señaló a la barra a un bartender rubio fornido que se encontraba atendiendo la barra—Hoy me pondré tan borracha que despertaré en México—Soltó un chillido corriendo a donde el joven dejando a su amiga abandonada.

Una anudada e indignada Elsa apenas si alcanzó a boquear antes de dirigirse hacia donde se había perdido la de cabello rojizo, sin embargo chocó con un chico pelinegro que la tomo del brazo.

—Hola linda. ¿Bailamos?—Preguntó con un desagradable aliento alcohólico

–No gracias—Dijo intentando soltarse del agarre, pero el otro la tomó de los hombros pegándola a él.

—Vamos sé que quieres—Acercó su rostro peligrosamente cerca.

—Estoy segura de que no quiero—Respondió tajante y justo cuan el tipo iba a intentar algo más alguien se interpuso entre ellos.

—Amor ¿en dónde andabas preciosa?—Reconoció la aterciopelada voz de Hans Westergard, un compañero de la facultad y recurrente protagonista de sus fantasías. La alejó con suavidad antes de voltear a ver al sujeto de manera sombría—¿Se te ofrece algo?

El otro alzó las manos rindiéndose y se alejó bufando.

—Gracias—Musitó suavemente la rubia y agradecida de las luces del lugar ya que cubría su rubor.

Hans se encogió de hombros.

—Es el deber de un caballero salvar a una damisela en apuros.

La joven enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas.

–Creo que eso sonó más a un comentario machista que a un piropo ¿cierto?—Dijo el pelirrojo componiendo0 una sonrisa arrogante–El posmodernismo y los _millenials_ no te dejan ser romántico ya en estos tiempos.

Elsa parpadeó confundida.

—¿Romántico?

Hans ignoró completamente su comentario bajando de la plataforma de baile y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a bajar, cosa que agradeció.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó el ajustando la camisa de manga corta que le quedaba deliciosamente pegada en todo el torso dejando una buena idea de su atlético cuerpo–No te ofenda, pero no te ves del tipo de chica que frecuenta estos lugares.

Ella exhaló fuertemente mientras se dirigían a la barra.

—Lo sé, pero Anna insistió que debía de acompañarla… para que me dejara abandonada a merced de tipos nada confiables, al menos se ve feliz.—La chica señaló a su mejor amiga quien estaba muy entretenida hablando con el barman

Hans volvió a sonreír.

–Que buena amiga, aunque bueno, yo solo vine de chaperón de mi hermano, es el pelirrojo que está bajando las escaleras con la morena—Un joven delgaducho de lentes y piel tan blanca como Elsa, se acercó a ellos del otro lado. Su uniforme tenía el nombre de Olaf bordado en letras doradas—Dos cervezas por fa…

—Danos algo más fuerte.

—¿Más fuerte?—Preguntó no muy seguro Hans.

—Si Anna y tu hermana solo nos trajeron de pretexto, creo que sería mejor soltarnos un poco.

—Oh, estamos de fiesta hoy—Dijo alegre Olaf antes de colocar un par de vasos pequeños y tomar una botella de vidrio sin etiqueta—. Este es un alcohol bastante potente, tanto que su porcentaje de alcohol no debería de ser legal, lo trajo el dueño de México y solo los reservamos para personas agradables como ustedes—Sirvió las dos copas— ¡Salud!

–¡Salud!–La pareja tomó alegre la bebida y la bebió de un solo trago.

–¡¿Por qué diablos quema la garganta?!–Exclamó Elsa después de un ataque de tos.

—¿No les gustó?—Preguntó Olaf algo triste y decepcionado.

—¡¿Estás de broma?!—La rubia tomó al pequeño bartender de la playera—¡Sirve más!

—Elsa no creo que eso sea buena idea–Hans aceptaba que no bromeaba con el contenido del alcohol.

—Aburrido—La joven bebió rápidamente de su trago y luego tomó el de él.

El pelirrojo miró preocupado como el estado de ebriedad de Elsa subía con una facilidad inverosímil.

* * *

Se despertó confundida y algo irritada por la luz que se colaba en la habitación, volteó hacia todos lados aun con sueño y con la garganta seca. Esa no era su habitación, los afiches pegados en la pared de futbol y un grupo de rock pesado confirmaron eso. Se miró, el vestido que tenía estaba todo arrogado, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y había algo molestando en su mejilla, una de las puertas de la habitación se abrió y ella parpadeó queriendo pensar que esa era otra de sus fantasías donde su guapo compañero la tomaba de la cintura y la embestía violentamente. Hans estaba con un pantalón de pijama gris, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y una toalla sobre sus hombros mientras frotaba su cabello rojizo oscurecido por la humedad.

—Oh, despertaste—Dijo dejando su cabello—. Olaf me dijo que el _mezcal_ no produce resaca. ¿Tenía razón?

—¿Qué paso ayer?—Preguntó confundida.

—Bebiste toda la botella, bailaste sobre la barra mientras cantabas Wannabe de las Spice Girls y luego le gritaste a Anna que la que iba a terminar en México ibas a ser tú—Hans se encogió de hombros–. No entendí muy bien eso último, pero al parecer tú amiga si supo a qué te referías porque estalló en carcajada antes de irse con este chico… ¿Christian?

—Kristoff—Corrigió—¿Es todo?

—Sí, bueno, después vino Marshmallow, ya sabes el de seguridad y dijo que si no te retirabas iba a llamar a la policía. Así que te tomé llegamos a mi departamento y te quedaste completamente dormida.

—Eso es…. Vergonzoso—Dijo la blonda tirándose en la cama.

—Fue divertido, aunque claro espero que recuerdes lo que decías que haríamos en el camino para acá. Aunque claro yo te dije que hasta que estuvieras sobria—Hans se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a la joven.

—¿Qué?

Hans volteó hacia ella con una mirada gatuna y una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

—Sexo duro y salvaje.

La cara de Elsa se convirtió en un poema.

—¿Qu-qué?

El pelirrojo estalló en carcajadas.

—Descuida, estabas demasiado ebria, aunque no me molestaría que tomaras un café conmigo—Escuchó una prenda caer al piso.

Elsa se había quitado el vestido y tenía una mirada decidida.

—Claro, aunque antes debería de cumplir mi promesa—Dijo jalándolo de la camiseta.

Hans se encogió de hombros antes de dejarse llevar por lo que la rubia proponía.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Largo, no va a haber actualización de "Jugando a la conquista" hoy, estoy molida con lo de la escuela y el maldito frío a las cinco de la mañana u.u

El título de sparring se refiere a que Hans y Elsa fueron acompañantes de un par que los dejaron abandonados, y sí, eso pasa más seguido de lo que parece. En cuanto al mezcal, hay un rumor de que no da resaca, peeeero si te embriagas con uno puro de 50% con solo unas cuantas copas. El otro día yo probé uno y en la tercer copa ya andaba bailando bien feliz mientras arrastraba mis palabras, una fiesta normal en la vida de Lolli.

Este OS lo tenía guardadito desde julio de 2016, de hecho tengo varios que ya cumplieron casi dos años a medio completar... así que, voy a estarlos terminando. Este era para la página de facebook "Helsa Amor Verdadero" la cual administro, si les interesa también están "Anti Jelsa" y "Frozen Una Aventura Congelada Latinoamérica" acabo de ingresar a la última y podrán encontrarme bajo el seudónimo de Chika Alien, que quizás algunos recordarán como mi antiguo nick aquí. Me bloqueé un poco con Jugando a ala conquista y cambiaré la fecha de actualización los sábados, así que para desloqearme estoy terminando los empezados... son como unos quince calculo. Así que espero cada semana estar aquí sí o sí.

Cuídense conejitos del Helsa

 _18 de enero de 2018_


End file.
